


An Opportunity Taken

by Kiri_Kaitou_Clover



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Multi, Sora gets Kidnapped by Marluxia, Will lead into Soranort AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover/pseuds/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover
Summary: There were a few chances, where the Organization could have moved against the Guardians of Light. Marluxia sees an opportunity, and takes it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> huehuehue I blame the spoiler squad on our RP for egging me on with the idea.
> 
> Shout out to [InfernalFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernalFox/pseuds/InfernalFox) for putting the idea in my head as I screamed my heart out about KH3 to her. Best RP Server Owner I swear. Also shoutout to the KH3 Discord RP group in general, because if it weren't for them I wouldn't have joined the Nort Court.

"You always were a sound sleeper," Marluxia chuckled as Sora immediately collapsed on the ground, the magician and guard both panicking as they hovered over him.

"And perhaps... maybe I should take you back with me..." the pink haired reaper pondered. Then with a snap of his fingers, summoned his subordinate Nobodies to attack the two around the boy. Ignoring their horrified cries of shock, he slung the boy's unconscious body over his shoulders and vanished into the Corridor of Darkness.

Donald and Goofy panted as they finally got rid of the Nobodies. By then it had been too late, and looking at each other, they knew what had to be done.

They needed to inform the others.

* * *

The Corridor opened in the middle of the towering pillars of the Keyblade Graveyard. To the surprise of Marluxia, most of the key Organisation members were there.

"Marluxia. Why have you left your post in Corona? I thought we ordered you to keep an eye on that World," Xemnas asked, eyes narrowing. 

Marluxia chuckled, "Well, I would have continued, but the opportunity was simply too good to pass up."

With that he dropped the body he had been holding, revealing a still unconscious Sora.

And up at the top, Master Xehanort smiled, "So. You've retrieved our thirteenth. This makes things... infinitely easier."

Young Xehanort chuckled, "He's sound asleep again. I do have to wonder what he chases so often in his dreams."

"... Ventus is in there," Vanitas frowned. He was still barely formed, still gathering enough negative emotions to reform himself, but he could feel the pull of Ven's Heart even from the distance.

"So, that's where the pipsqueak scurried off to?" Xigbar asked, golden eyes curious. 

"And we know there are more Hearts than just Ventus inside of him," Ansem sneered. "Roxas lives on within him."

"The puppet as well," Xemnas nodded. "Well done, Marluxia. I had... misgivings about Master Xehanort bringing you back into the fold, but it seems you are still... useful. Now return to your post. We'll take it from here."

"Of course," Marluxia chuckled, the Corridor of Darkness swirling around him before he vanished. 

And as all this went on, Sora continued to sleep soundly, unaware of the fate that was about to befall him...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me be honest. I wrote this chapter weeks ago. I simply held off so that more people could finish KH3. Either way, here's the second chapter of this angst fest!

"What do you mean Sora got kidnapped by the Organisation?!" Riku slammed the wall, fury radiating off him. Donald and Goofy flinched back. "The both of you were supposed to be keeping an eye on him! How could you have let it happen!"

"Riku, calm down," Mickey said, patting his shoulder. "Letting your anger take hold will simply make you act recklessly."

"Mickey's right. We cannot afford to rush in after Sora recklessly," Yen Sid cautioned.

"But Sora needs us! You both know Xehanort has had his eyes on him as a possible vessel ever since the Mark of Mastery! If we take too long we may just be too late!" Riku snarled. 

"The last time something like this happened we really were almost too late," Axel hissed. "If you hadn't sent me in..."

Kairi nodded, "Please Master Yen Sid. Sora needs us, we can't simply abandon him like this!" 

"And if I allow you to go in unprepared we risk more than simply loosing Sora," Yen Sid declared, immediately silencing all their arguements. "Riku, focus on your task and find Master Aqua. And Kairi, Lea, return to your training."

"BUT-" All three of them protested, before wilting under Yen Sid's glare. 

Forced to leave Yen Sid's study, the four Keybearers sighed.

"Why won't he let us go after him..." Riku muttered. "Sora isn't ready to face the Organisation and this happens."

"It feels like Roxas leaving all over again," Axel cursed. "We can't do anything to help..."

Kairi looked down at her own hands, mumbling to herself, "Why Sora? Why is he even Xehanort's choice for a thirteenth vessel?"

"Gosh Kairi, I don't think any of us are able to answer that question," Mickey said, ears flopped down in dejected defeat. Goofy and Donald simply looked down, guilt and worry filling them both.

They wouldn't pick up the urge to carry on with their mission for a while. Not while they knew the Heart of their group was held captive by the enemy...

* * *

It didn't take Vexen long to recreate his replicas, tweaking them just enough that they wouldn't destabilise with the influx of memories like the others had. The blank dolls sat within their tanks, waiting for Hearts to enter them and give them life.

He did wonder what Xehanort needed them for, however. Their ranks had so far been filled out, except for the 13th. The extra dolls had no use, unless Xehanort intended on replacing a few of them.

The door to his lab was slammed open and Vexen whirled around, a snarl on his lips about being interrupted, until he caught sight of the boy in Saix's arms.

"The Keyblade brat?" Vexen started, "How...?"

"Marluxia encountered him on the World he had been observing and apparently, he decided it was an opportunity not to be wasted," Saix said monotonously, moving to lay Sora on the table. 

Not a moment later and the boy began clutching his chest in pain, still unconscious but clawing at where his Heart was. Vexen watched, stunned as a Heart shot out of Sora's body, causing it to still. 

Said Heart immediately made its way to the empty replicas, and Vexen watched in surprise as the body began to take form. The once featureless white doll now had the appearance of a black haired girl, just as unconscious as Sora.

Vexen winced, as memories of one of his successful attempts at creating a replica finally returned. A name that had been blurred out, even in his own notes with regards to the project. No. 1, Xion. The 14th member of their Organisation during its first incarnation.

Saix had similarly stumbled as the memories of the girl returned, eyes narrowing at her sleeping form. A hiss formed, "So. The traitorous puppet formed a Heart of her own."

Vexen looked at the boy on his table and stated, "He held more Hearts than simply Roxas'."

"Find a way to free Roxas from him. The more Vessels we have, the easier it will be to replace any of us who may fall earlier," Saix ordered as he left the lab.

Rolling his eyes, he strapped Sora onto the table to restrict the boy's movements should he awaken. As he looked at Xion in her tank, Vexen muttered sarcastically, "And I guess it isn't because they want to cause the remaining Guardians of Light to despair seeing their hope on our side."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Infernal I still blame you for this fic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one of these pre-written chapters, but its one of the more important ones.

As much as Kairi wanted to go after Sora, deep down, she knew that she would never hope to stand up against the Organization. The few months of training she had so far was never going to be enough. At her current strength she wasn't even able to take down Axel once, and this was despite the both of them starting their training at the same time.

Granted, Axel had his experience in the Organization backing him up. But even though he was struggling getting used to his new weapon, he was still able to take her down with ease.

Swinging Destiny's Embrace hard on a training dummy, Kairi couldn't help but feel frustrated. Why hadn't she taken Sora and Riku's offer back when they were kids to learn sword-fighting? Maybe if she had, she wouldn't be feeling so inexperienced, so weak.

Why was it that something always found a way to separate her and Sora from each other?

* * *

On the other side of the forest, Axel was focusing on his own training dummies, occasionally targetting them with fire spells, and practicing his swings.

It was hard getting used to a new weapon. He was still too used to his chakrams, but relying on them for the upcoming battle wasn't going to help him in any way. Heck, the last time he even used such a weapon was Ven's practice blade.

That caused him to pause. There was a name he hadn't thought of in a while. It had surfaced when Roxas appeared in the Organization, but the two had such differing personalities that was easy to tell the difference and separate them both from each other.

But all this talk about Sora being captured? It only brought back bad memories. Memories of someone vanishing, betraying him and Roxas, him promising to bring... wait... who was he...?

Axel clutched his head in pain. Headaches like these had been common with his proximity to Kairi, but not long after they were informed of Sora's capture, the headaches got infinitely worse and more frequent.

Flashes of a black haired girl in the Organization cloak, and a name on the tip of his tongue...

* * *

Sora was dreaming. He knew he was. After all, his Meow Wow was playing with him, on the shores of Destiny Island at sunset. Chasing it around, popping balloons, giving it rubs. It was fun. It was peaceful. No responsibilities. No worlds ending.

"Shouldn't you go back?" A voice asked.

"Why?" Sora responded, relaxed and unwary. "It's peaceful here. Everything is safe. And it's home."

"It's a dream Sora. You know this."

"But what is there outside the dream?" Sora asked. "Pain. Hurt. Fear. Uncertainty."

"And haven't you gotten through them before? And what about the ones connected to you?"

"They have Riku," Sora smiled bitterly, looking out at the waves in the distance, patting the Meow Wow as it nudged him reassuringly.

"But not all of them are connected to Riku. Are you simply going to abandon them? Let them fade away in the Darkness because you are scared of what's to come?"

As if to echo their reprimanding words, a storm began to form in the horizon.

A familiar storm.

A dark storm.

As the wind began whirling around, destroying parts of the island, and the roar of the Darkside resounded around him, Sora turned to look at the dream eater, the cat plush that had been talking to him.

"What are you going to do, Sora?"

"I..." he looked at his hands, hesitant. Then looked directly into their eyes. "I'll -"

* * *

"-fight!"

Sora's eyes shot wide open as he attempted to stretch his arm out... only to feel resistance.

Now wide awake, Sora panicked. His arms and legs were strapped down. The cold surface he was on... a table?

Where the heck did he end up after Marluxia attacked them?!

Struggling to move his limbs did nothing to loosen whatever was restraining him. Turning his head, Sora froze.

Within blue, ethereal liquid, several white, featureless bodies floated. Well, featureless except for one. A name was choked out, one Sora barely remembered because of Roxas sharing him his memories. A name that was echoed by Roxas himself.

" _ **Xion?**_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh heyo Sora hello waking up. And seeing Xion. Hopefully she remembers. 
> 
> (Fufufu don't get your hopes up OwO )


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of this was written because my boss fox Infernal reminded me to write. The other was written when I skipped work to focus on my studies.
> 
> I don't have my shit together and this semester makes it very clear considering the number of late assignments I've handed in so far and my current sleep schedule of 4-6am sleep.
> 
> Anyways new chapter continuing off the last one! I'm a little mean to Sora today cause why not cause him some panic.
> 
> Plus with it being the month of Halloween, it's _just in time _.__
> 
> __For now, please enjoy!_ _

Sora's mental panic had subsided into awe and surprise. The black-haired girl curled up in the tank had features that reminded him of someone... Kairi? She looked similar to Kairi for some reason. Tears slid down his face though, and Sora knew that this was someone who had been precious to Roxas. Someone who had most likely been lost.

Xion. What was she? A Nobody?

_A Replica._

'Eh? Roxas?' Sora blinked in surprise at the voice.

 _Xion. She was a Replica, made to house your memories. This was the appearance she took when she was still alive. Although, this is the first time I'm seeing a Replica in this state._ Roxas' voice echoed in his head bitterly.

He could understand what Roxas meant though. The other tanks were all filled with what was most likely blank Replicas. And it was disturbingly doll like.

'What was she like?'

 _Kind. Cheerful. Loves seasalt ice-cream. I'm quite sure she wishes to travel the Worlds without anything to hold her back._ Roxas hummed wistfully, calming Sora as his Nobody described her. _Loves to visit Destiny Islands too. I'm not sure if its because of Kairi's influence or her own curiosity though. She always collected Thalassa seashells after her missions._

'She sounds fun,' Sora smiled. 'You think we could be friends if she wakes up?'

A pause from Roxas, showcasing his hesitation... but then he sighed. _Maybe, if she managed to get over her resentment... Then again she's the most forgiving person I've met next to you, Sora._

Sora had been about to respond when a creak of a door opening interrupted their mental conversation, forcing Sora to swerve his head towards the sound. He flinched when he saw the blond man in the Organisation coat. Gold eyes gave a passing glance at Sora as he said, "Well now. I see you're finally awake. Marluxia's spell lasted longer than anticipated."

"Who are you," Sora growled, Roxas muttering the name Vexen to him in his mind, giving him the answer.

"And of course that witch removed the memories of your time in Castle Oblivion." The blond scoffed, ignoring Sora's question to head to the computer nearby, Sora straining his neck to see what he was doing.

On the screen were a bunch of words and numbers that Sora had a feeling was some sort of data on him. But shaking off his curiosity, he glared at the scientist, questioning him angrily, "Why am I here? What in the world does the Organisation want?!"

"You're here because Marluxia saw it fit to remove one of the key players of the Guardians of Light early," a youthful voice sounded from the entrance of the lab, and Sora flinched once again, startled by the familiar voice. Footsteps sounded and silver and gold filled his vision, a taunting smirk on his face as he greeted the bound Keybearer, "Hello again, Sora. I'm glad you've finally awoken."

"Xehanort..." Sora whispered, feeling his fear rise. It was the same as before. Him restrained by some means, and the younger version of Xehanort standing over him.

"What are you doing in my labs?" Vexen hissed at the other, breaking the tense atmosphere. 

That broke Young Xehanort's attention off him, allowing Sora to let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. However, what Young Xehanort said in response only made his blood run cold, "Just checking up on our potential vessels. I see you already have one."

Sora could hear him. Roxas howling angrily in his head at the implications of those words. 

Vessels? 

That didn't mean what he thought Xehanort was talking about... right?

Vexen scoffed, "She isn't ready if that's what you are wondering. And neither is the Keyblade brat. I scanned him and found a few more Hearts that need to be removed, or else your older self will be fighting for control."

Sora felt his heart plummet at those words.

Xehanort hadn't given up on his objective of using him as a vessel it seemed, and he wasn't their only choice.

This time there was no way out. No rescue guaranteed.

**Author's Note:**

> huehuehue do people see where i'm going with this?  
> DO YOU?


End file.
